


To Do or Die

by ohmyguts



Series: It Came from Tumblr [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birth, Blood, Cesarean Section, Forced C-section, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Medical Procedures, Mild Gore, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyguts/pseuds/ohmyguts
Summary: It had been hours now since they’d watch some monstrosity drag him off through the planet’s dense foliage and now they only had the distant sound of his screams and the weak beeping of the Castleship’s system as a guide to try and find him. It had taken them far too long to track him down, and it was only made clearer how too late they were when they could see him.--Lance is found pregnant after being dragged away by an alien, and Shiro makes a decision as a leader and a friend to do something that he hopes will save Lance's life.





	To Do or Die

**Author's Note:**

> howdyy, I'm starting to repost some of the smaller fics and drabbles ive written for my tumblr onto my ao3 now for convenience, and heres the first! theres some accompanying artwork with this on my tumblr, which if you wanna come talk about preg and monsters hmu, so check it out if you wanna https://ohmyguts.tumblr.com/post/173989672020/ooooh-forced-cesareans-can-i-request-lance-from

“Lance!” Shiro cried out when finally through the clearing he found the boy’s huddled form. 

It had been hours now since they’d watch some monstrosity drag him off through the planet’s dense foliage and now they only had the distant sound of his screams and the weak beeping of the Castleship’s system as a guide to try and find him. It had taken them far too long to track him down, and it was only made clearer how too late they were when they could see him.

He was completely naked, body shivering in the air and curled over himself while he kneeled down in the dirt. His shoulders shook with every harsh sob that cried out from him, and he didn’t even turn to see Shiro and the others force their way over to him through the terrain. 

“Lance?” Shiro tried again, finally close enough to the boy that he could kneel down beside him.

Finally, Lance lifted his head, staring at Shiro with terrified eyes that were flooded with tears. As he leaned back slightly Shiro could finally see what he had been curled over while they approached him. His stomach. It was hugely distended, a round mass that filled the space of his lap and stretched the skin painfully thin. He could see how angry and red the skin looked, and the absolute anguish carved into Lance’s face only made it more apparent how much he was suffering. 

There were resounding gasps behind him as the others stepped forward as well, seeing Lance’s cowering form. No one knew what to do. They were frozen at the sight of Lance’s frighteningly distorted shape. There was smears of blood mixed with mucus dripping down his thighs and into the mud, and it practically screamed the narrative of what had happened to him to everyone that saw it. It was hardly a story Shiro wanted to know. 

They all remained in frozen silence until Lance doubled over again and screamed, fingers digging into the flesh of his belly as fresh tears slid down his face. 

“P-please, help me...” Lance wheezed through deep breaths, his body swayed before Shiro pushed himself forward to pull Lance’s body to rest against his chest. It was obvious from the way he immediately sagged against Shiro that he was already exhausted, that he didn’t even have the energy to keep himself upright anymore. 

“I’m calling Allura, we gotta get out of here” Pidge said with a shaking voice, her hands trembled as she tried to pull her communicator out of her pocket, fumbling with it in her hands. 

“N-no- can’t” Lance cried again, hands still gripping tightly to his swollen belly as it quivered with his every breath. Everyone stared at him in confusion and shock, of all people Lance should be the one to get out of here the most. 

“Lance, we need to get you on the ship, you need help” Shiro encouraged, wanting to get out of this creepy forest as much as the rest of them. 

“No!” Lance cried again, harder this time as his belly clenched and he pushed his head back against Shiro’s shoulder as he whined, “d-don’t let it on- on the ship!”

Shiro’s hand squeezed tightly against Lance’s bicep. Was he seriously trying to protect them now? Or was this beast something so terrifying that bringing it’s spawn onto the ship would mean doom and destruction for all of them? Either way, Shiro was willing to risk it to get Lance out of here right now. 

“Lance, that doesn’t matter now, we have to get help!” Shiro insisted this time, not willing to let Lance try and convince him otherwise. 

“Uh, guys?” Pidge’s timid voice spoke out suddenly. “I can’t reach the ship from here. The forest must be too dense for the communicator to work from here, or there must be some type of interference. Either way, we’re stuck.”

Shit. 

“...Okay. Alright, that’s okay. Allura still had our location not too long ago, if we wait here then she’ll be able to find us again in no time. We stay put until then” Shiro says, pulling out his leader tone just to mask the fear that grips him. He has to keep everyone calm. Or as calm as the can be right now.

“I knew it was stupid to leave the Lion’s behind” Keith hisses lowly, eyes searching for anything to look at that isn’t Lance right now. 

“Yeah, well we wouldn’t have been able to see Lance from the Lion’s flying over the forest, so too bad” Pidge grumbles back, when honestly she’s just as upset that they had to leave behind both their protection and form of transport. 

A strangled cry and hiccup breaks their conversation as Lance writhes in Shiro’s hold again, hands clawing at the skin of his stomach like he’s trying to tear the round mass right off his body. 

“I-it hurts!!” he cries, body shaking with the effort it took to endure the pains that wracked him. 

“We’re here, Lance, it’s okay” Shiro tries to shush him, but he just pulls and tenses in his hold, curling around himself as tightly as he can. 

“I can’t... it’s been hours... hurts” he sobs weakly, pawing at Shiro’s chest pathetically. 

“Hours?” Hunk squeaks, finally finding his voice after being unable to do anything but look as pale as ever as he stared down at his friend. “W-wait, is it... is it coming out?” 

Lance can only whimper in response, head barely able to make the full nod pressed against Shiro’s chest. Now seems like an appropriate time to panic.

Shit. 

\--

Shiro didn’t know the first thing about child birth, and he knew even less about monster child birth, but he definitely felt like in the hours that had passed something should have happened by now. Everyone had taken to rotating with each other to help take care of Lance, helping to keep him upright, holding his hand, petting back his sweaty hair, trying to keep up small conversations and say encouraging things, but still nothing happened. 

Lance still screamed and writhed and gripped so tightly at his stomach that small crescent shaped welts were dug into the skin. It seemed like the pain was only getting worse as well, not letting Lance breath or relax between pains. and more worrying was the blood that continued to leak down his legs, darker now and heavier. 

Lance would occasionally let his legs fall open, mumbling about needing to try something and a weight that pressed down on him, but would quickly cry out before snapping his legs shut again and curling into whoever was closest. Everyone quietly knew he was trying to push, but no one was quite brave enough to get between his legs and help. Until Lance cried out.

“W-why won’t it move?!” he yelled, crumbling into a fit of sobs and gasped breaths as his legs fell open again. 

Clearly Shiro had let this drag on for too long, and it was time he grow up and helped his friend. Hunk was cradling Lance right now, letting him cling to him and rest his weight against Hunk’s strong chest. Shiro shuffled over to kneel between Lance’s legs, surprised that Lance didn’t try to close his legs or pull away from him. 

Shiro forced himself to hold back the hiss he felt when he finally caught a look at Lance’s crotch, it was red, torn, and bleeding terribly. He couldn’t even imagine how much that had to hurt. He steeled himself, masking the fear in his face and taking a deep breath before speaking.

“Okay, I think it’s time you really started to push, Lance” Shiro says, thankfully seeing Lance still had the energy to turn and look at him properly. 

“It h-hurts...” he whimpered, face still streaked with tears.

“I know, but it’s been too long now, and you’re exhausted as it is. We should’ve got this over and done with already...” Shiro sighs, knowing that he’s partially responsible for not being brave enough to help Lance properly before. For letting him lie, bleeding and in pain for hours when he should have been helping. 

Lance drags in a shaking breath before nodding. His feet shuffle until they’re pressed against the dirt, helping to keep himself up as he starts to bare down against his hips. Shiro can see the strain in his face and muscles as he pushes, body visibly tensing as all his effort goes towards pushing. He holds it for several long seconds before a strong burst of dark red blood bursts from his hole and pools beneath him. He throws himself back with a scream as the blood continues to ooze from him slowly. 

That is definitely not what’s supposed to happen, Shiro can tell that much at least. He can see nothing moving down or spreading him, all he can see is the steady flow of blood that runs thick against his skin. He’s losing too much. 

“I-it won’t move!” Lance groans through clenched teeth, “It’s too big!!” 

Shiro believes him, he’d only caught a brief glance at the monster that had taken Lance, but it had by no means been small. and the sheer size of Lance’s stomach alone should make it pretty obvious that whatever is inside him, is not going to fit. 

What do you when a baby won’t fit?

Oh. Oh no.

Shiro is quickly realising that the only other option they have right now is to cut it out. He’s not even sure if it’s worth trying, Lance is already in so much pain, and surely Allura has to be close by now. But Lance is still losing blood at an alarming rate, and it’s showing in his skin and in the way his body is moving slower and weaker. Would cutting the monster out even stop the bleeding? there’s a chance it might only make everything worse right now. 

“AGGHHHHH!! Get it out!! I can’t take it anymore!!” Lance screams weakly, body thrown back gracelessly against Hunk, who holds onto him tightly. 

This is going to suck.

“Okay, Lance, I think I can get it out, but it could be risky and will be painful” Shiro warns carefully.

“I don’t care! Please, just help me!” Lance begs again, too gone to think anymore.

“If it won’t fit, then we need to cut it out, Lance” Shiro tries to explain, so that Lance actually knows what’s about to happen to him.

“W-what?” 

“It will get it out of you quickly, and I should be able to close up the wound afterwards, it’s the only choice we have right now.”

“N-no, wait” Lance fumbles, trying to pull himself up more against Hunk, but failing with his weak limbs, “You- you can’t.”

“We still don’t know how far Allura is, and you’ve already lost a lot of blood. I don’t know how much more you can take before she gets here...”

“No... P-please” he begs softly, not even able to put the full effort into fighting back.

Shiro doesn’t want to do this to him, he really doesn’t, but he’s running out of time as it is. He won’t sit around and do nothing anymore.

“Keith, can I borrow your knife?” Shiro asks, and Keith silently hands the blade over to him. Sharp and a dark purple-grey colour, Keith has always taken good care of the dagger so Shiro knows it will be clean and sharp, hopefully enough that it won’t hurt Lance too much.

“Hold him back, so he doesn’t try to move and get hurt in the process” Shiro says solemnly.

Everyone glances at each other with worry, unsure if they’re ready to do this or not, but they also trust Shiro. Hopefully he knows what he’s doing.

“Guy’s, please, no” Lance begs, “Don’t do this! Please!”

“It’s gunna be okay, Lance. It’ll be over before you know it, promise” Shiro says, trying to be reassuring, even though he knows he’s not.

Hunk, bless him, presses his hand against Lance’s sweaty cheek and turns his head away gently, saying, “Just don’t look, okay? We’re here.”

The first cut is the most intimidating, holding the point of the sharp blade against the underside of his belly makes him more nervous than he can allow himself to be right now. He breaths deep before applying a light pressure, allowing the blade to sink into the skin, blood beading up around it.

Lance cries out as the blade pierces him, but everyone’s hands on him keep him still as Shiro works. He slides the blade across until a line of his flesh opens up. Shiro now realises that that was the easy part, now he has to actually find the beast. He apologises before pulling back the skin so that his can reach into the wound. He winces at the scream Lance lets out, listen to it start high and loud before it slowly fades into sobs and wordless mumbling. 

More blood pools out of the wound and makes Shiro think he’s done the wrong thing, that he’s just killing Lance faster now than helping, but he keeps going. He feels around inside him, feeling how the heat of his body traps his hand. It doesn’t take long to find the massive creature that’s buried within, now the difficult part is getting it out without making Lance suffer more. 

He grips the creature hard on whatever limb it is that he first makes contact with before slowly starting to pull it out, hearing Lance choke and wheeze with every tug to his organs. The creature is truly massive, whatever part of it that Shiro is holding onto is as wide as someone’s wrist, slick with blood and mucous. He has to get his other hand in to reach for the creature to help pull it out. 

Wherever it is, it’s in there tight as well, and even with both hands pulling it it almost feels like the beast is resisting him. Like it’s trying desperately to stay put inside Lance. 

“Uhh, Shiro...” Keith says nervously from above, “I don’t think Lance’s eyes should be rolling back like that?”

Fuck. okay, shit. He has to hurry now.

He reaches in a bit deeper, trying to grip the other side of the monster as well as he tugs it forward. He shifts it slightly, and with another tug he can feel it finally dislodge itself, making Lance’s body jerk in response. He pulls the creature out of the incision, staring at the gargantuan beast, even weakly wriggling in a slimy mess before Shiro it doesn’t look like the type of thing you’d want to mess with. Shiro carelessly drops the beast to the side, more concerned about Lance right now. 

His breathing is shallow, but at least he’s still breathing. Shiro quickly pinches the skin of his stomach back together with his flesh hand while the other starts to glow a bright purple. When he knows its hot enough he presses just one finger to the wound, quickly moving along it and just lightly pressing down to cauterise the wound shut. It seems to have done the trick for now, closing the wound and stopping the bleeding as they wait. 

Lance groans weakly, it doesn’t sound good, but it sounds alive and that’s what matter most to Shiro right now. He looks over to see his exhausted face passed out against Hunk’s body, face tight and scrunched and distraught. Shiro feels terrible, there was so much he could have done to stop any of this from happening and yet he didn’t, and now poor Lance was suffering because of him. He could only hope Lance would forgive him later. First, he needed to recover. 

“Paladins? Can you hear me?” Allura’s voice called out from the communicator in Pidge’s pocket.

“Yes! Yes we can!” Pidge replied, relief finally letting her smile a little, “Please hurry, Princess. We need immediate medical attention right now. Do you have our location?”

“Yes, we’re just a few ticks away. Hold on, Paladins. We’re coming.”


End file.
